This is Unexpected
by Keti15
Summary: I'm new to writing fan fiction so don't be too harsh. This is about a teen named Phillip and the events in his live because he is 12.5% Quileute I am rating for teen because there may be strong language in future chapters.
1. This is Unexpected

My name is Phillip Smith. I have brown eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. Some call me a strange one. I'm not normal.

I am going to tell you the story of how a certain gene that runs in my family resurfaced in me. I am 12.5% Quileute Native American. All I know about my ancestery is that my Great, Grand-Father is from the Western Portion of Washington. I always knew I was different than the rest of my family.

I could win any fight I got into at school. I could take any Physical Punishment and still have a sneer on my face. I once was bitten by a dog, it almost tore a chuck of meat out of my arm and I healed two mouths eariler than our family doctor expected. When I was four-teen I broke into an abondoned house and cut my arm. It didn't cut deep but I knew my parents would ask questions when I got home. I walked to the nearby Community College and washed the wound so it would be less noticeable.

I got home three hours past curfew so I knew I was in trouble. They asked me where I was and I told them I was playing Baseball with my friends and lost track of time. They accepted the excuse because they knew I had a passion for Baseball even though I didn't play on my school team.

I was waiting for them to ask how I cut my arm but they never asked. After a while I noticed that the cut was almost faded. I knew and accepted that I healed faster than normal but that was on a whole new level.

Then It happened. A few weeks after I turned six-teen I got into a fight with a druck driver that almost totaled my Motorcycle. He looked about thirty but I wasn't intimidated. Then he pulled out a gun and fired. Before I knew what happened I dodged the bullet. I didn't have time to think about what happened before I was overcome by an intense rage. He tried to kill me. Then I lost all control of myself and something happened to me. I felt sick. I thought I was going to pass out but I didn't I felt myself changing. I was growing fur and getting bigger I ripped out of my clothes and, and then there was nothing, I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a daze. I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. I looked up and saw trees, lots of them. I was a forest.


	2. Reaching Forks

As I sat there in a daze, I tried to recall what happened to me. Then I came back to me in a flash. I was a werewolf, that was all I knew now. I had to tell someone, no, I had to go to La Push. I Read Twilight, and was fascinated by it. I used to have fantasies about what it would be like if I were a werewolf of should I say shapeshifter. Now I came true but I wasn't as I imagined it. It was confusing and...

Here we go;I'm phasing again. That was easier than I thought. Now to La Push, this is going to harder than I thought. I need to just go in a North-West direction for about 2,500 miles. If I can go the speed that Stephenie Meyer says shape shifters can go, over 100 MPH, nonstop I can reach La Push in about two to three days, I hope.

-Too Much Filler to go into details,Got side tracked by sight seeing, got to Bogachiel State Park just a small ways away from Forks.-

I think to myself, "I could get used to this..."

-I phase back-

"Oh shit, I forgot I ripped out of my clothes..."

"How am I going to get a pair of clothes?"

I concentrate on my wolf form...

"Nothing happened!", I become nervous...

I hear something... It sounds like footsteps, fast footsteps!

"Bella! Bella! "Bella, Where are you?" I hear

A Small group of people is approaching.

I have to act fast. It's a long shot but if Sam can hear me I get helped.

I whispered "Sam? I am the newest edition to the pack. I phased and ripped out of my clothes. I need some help.

I hear in a hushed voice but somehow clear "Okay, hide and I'll be back soon. We'll talk about it then."

"Alright. Hurry." I whispered back.


End file.
